In the summer months, there is increase in incidents of where children, especially toddlers and babies are killed by being left buckled in car seat on hot days. A vehicle such as a car can rapidly heat up to over 100 C degrees when the windows are closed and the outside temperature is approaching 90 degrees or more. A few dozen children, toddlers, and babies die unnecessarily every year when the caregiver, such as a parent forgot their child in the vehicle.
Various types of devices have been proposed over the years that include pressure sensors on the child car seats that have varying degrees of electronics. Other types of sleeves have been proposed that generally do not work for their intended use, to be a simple reminder to the driver to check for a child still being left in the car.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.